Driving Bee Crazy
by Sisterpups
Summary: The Babylon Rogues are left to babysit Charmy for a hour while Vector and Espio leave town. Will the Rogues be able to put up with the world's most hyper bee? :Completed!:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just saw a cute show with three guys trying to babysit their friend's child. This gave me the idea of what it would be like if the Babylon Rogues were stuck with Charmy for an hour. HAHA good luck with that…anyway, let's go! I own nothing! All Sonic characters belong to Seeeegaa! **

It was a blazing hot summer afternoon in the city. Reaching it's peak at 101 degrees, people were making it through the weather by living in the swimming pool, or staying inside and hugging the air conditioner.

As for the Chaotix Detective Agency, the three mobians were dying from the heat. Vector was laying in front of his battery powered desk fan, Espio was sitting in his locker with tons of bags of ice cubes lying around him, and Charmy was trying to fit in the freezer.

"Vector…can't you turn the air conditioning on? You know, so we ALL can get cooled off?" Espio begged. The crocodile stared at him.

"Well, you see…uh…"he sweat dropped.

"You forgot to pay the electric bill again, didn't you?" the chameleon snapped.

"Well, what happened was…"

"UHH! We're going to die in this heat!" Espio moaned. Vector just sighed, and tried to ignore both the heat and his whining teammate.

"Maybe the bill is in the mail. I'll go look." the leader added as he stood up and slowly walked to the front door. As he walked, he looked into the kitchen to see Charmy literally laying in the freezer and drinking ice cold water. Shaking his head, Vector opened the door and only being greeted by a blow of hot air. Quickly he grabbed his mail and headed inside.

"See anything about electric?" Espio asked him while walking up to him.

"Well, no…but there is something that could use our help." Vector replied, opening a letter.

"It says that the police want to see us for a crime scene downtown."

"Really? Like, now?"

"Yeah."

"UHH! In this heat?"

"Yes Espio." Vector sighed. "But, it's saying we need to leave Charmy behind."

"Why?"

"It says there is too much…a child shouldn't see."

"Um, ok." Espio stopped to think. "Well, we can't leave him here. Let's drop him off at Sonic's place!"

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are at Angel Island. It's cooler there than here." Vector stated.

"What about Shadow?"

"No…we'll regret it. What about Silver?" Vector guessed.

"He's with Blaze somewhere."

"Well, who else is left?"

Espio didn't have anyone in mind. He knew leaving a hyperactive 6 year old with girls like Amy or Rouge would be a bad idea. Amy would probably drive HIM nuts and Rouge may be a little too…Rougeish. So who was left? It just clicked in his head.

"Grab Charmy and let's head to the park." the ninja stated before heading to the door.

"Hold it, Espio. What are you doing?" Vector asked.

"I know someone who will watch Charmy for us." was all Espio said before going out the door. Vector walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Charmy greeted him with a smile.

"Come on Vector! There's room for more!" the bee invited. Vector just grabbed him and pulled him out of the freezer.

"Hey! What gives?" Charmy barked.

"Espio and I have to…go to a meeting and we're going to leave you with… someone for about…a hour." the crocodile replied.

"Oh…is it Cream and her mother again?"

It was a slap in the face for Vector. They could have dropped him off there! But Espio was already halfway to the park, so there aren't no changes now.

"No…it's whoever Espio has in mind." Vector answered dryly.

The chameleon made it to the heart of the park. It was quite empty since everybody was too hot to go outside. But he knew that certain someone, or someones, was going to be there. Being as still and quiet as ever, he tried hard to hear anyone's voice. The three voices he was searching for has been detected!

Near the large oak tree on the other side of the park, were the Babylon Rogues. The three were practicing tricks on Wave's new and improved extreme

gears, totally ignoring the heat. Espio ran up to them.

"Excuse me." he said quietly. Jet looked over at him while stopping his gear.

"Oh, it's you from that detective agency. What do you want?" he snapped, not wanting to be bothered.

"Look, I know you don't like us, but we need a HUGE favor from you guys." the purple ninja went straight to the point.

"What's that?" Wave asked. Then Vector came around the corner with Charmy nagging about how warm it was outside.

"Please, can you watch him for about an hour?" Espio asked.

"Who, the alligator?" Storm asked.

"NO! The bee!" Espio growled. "Please guys! We'll pay you!"

"How much we talkin?" Jet stepped forward. Vector got out his wallet.

"Um….$300?" he offered.

"Done and done!" the hawk snatched the cash from Vector. "Easiest 300 bucks we've ever made."

"Trust me….it's worth it." Espio said. "Bye!"

Espio and Vector hurriedly walked off, incase the thieves changed their minds. Charmy looked up at Storm.

"HEEY! I know you from somewhere!" he said in his high pitched squeal.

Jet flinched.

"I'm sure you do." Storm replied. "How old are you now, like 8?"

"This many!" Charmy held up 6 fingers. The albatross's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…this is going to be a trip." he moaned.

"IT'S HOT OUT HERE!" Charmy complained.

"But we're not finished with our gear yet!" Jet complained back.

"BUT IT'S SOOOOOOO HOOOOOOT!" Charmy squealed.

"Stop that! You sound like Wave when she's moody." Jet barked. Wave glared at him. He only smiled innocently.

"Just to shut the kid up, let's head back to the airship…"Wave mumbled while not taking her eyes off their leader. When she was ahead, Jet and Storm only chuckled.

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! Trust me it will get better =) ! Will the rogues be able to put up with the world's most hyper bee? Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the 2****nd**** chappie! ^^ Instant update! LOL Well, enjoy the chapter!**

Back on the airship, Charmy was greeted with a blast of cold air.

"WOW!" he gasped. "It's feels so nice in here!" He found the three Babylonians walking towards the living room part of the airship. There were two couches and a wide screen TV on the wall inside the room. Wave disappeared into her workshop while Storm headed for the kitchen for a snack, and Jet plopped himself onto the couch to watch TV. Almost in an instant, Charmy was bored out of his mind. So he decided to bug Jet.

"Hey, Jay!" Charmy called, running over to the bird.

"It's Jet!" the hawk snapped back.

"I'm sorry! Hey Jet!" the bee shouted again, this time sitting next to him.

"You don't have to yell!" Jet growled.

"Oh…" Charmy fell silent. "Hey Jet!"

"WHAT?" the 14 year old shouted. Charmy leaned back a bit, then smiled.

"You don't have to yell!" he mimicked Jet's tone. The hawk's eye began to twitch with annoyance. Charmy watched how he twitched and how his fingers tapped the remote with impatience, and chuckled.

"Why are you mad?" he asked.

"Because you won't leave me alone!" Jet mumbled. Charmy looked down, disappointed he made his babysitter mad. But a toothy grin appeared again.

"Hey, Jet?" he asked again. Jet lunged himself towards the child to strangle him, until a pair of large hands pulled him back. It was Storm.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked. Jet looked up at him.

"The kid is driving me nuts and he's only been here for 5 minutes!" Jet cried.

"Control your temper, boss! That alligator didn't give you $300 to murder the kid." the grey bird explained. Jet took a breath and leaned back again, changing the channel on TV. Seeing that the hawk was relaxed again, Storm left to his room.

Charmy was sitting next to Jet, swinging his legs over the couch. He sighed. Then he laid down. He sighed again. He was bored. He sighed again. Jet looked over at him slowly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm hungry! Whatcha got to eat?" the bee asked.

"STORM!" the leader called for his teammate. Almost in an instant, the albatross appeared once again.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Fix something for the kid to eat." Jet ordered.

"Yes sir! Come on Charmy!" Storm saluted Jet and headed off into the kitchen with the 6 year old at his heels.

"So, whatcha hungry for Charmy?" he asked.

"Candy!"

"We don't have any candy…"Storm said sadly.

"What kind of place is this if it don't have any candy!" Charmy demanded.

"Boss gets a sugar rush when he eats it. So we have to keep it away from him."

"Oh…" Charmy looked down sadly. Storm smiled.

"…what about some chocolate?" he asked. Charmy's eyes widened.

"You have some?"

"Yeah, I hide it in my room. You want some?"

"YEAH!" Charmy cheered as Storm went to fetch some chocolate. He returned with a full bag.

"Thank you sweet lord!" Charmy thanked as he reached for the bag. But Storm stopped him.

"Wait, can you have this stuff?" he asked. The bee stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you get any type of sugar rush when you eat chocolate?"

Charmy shuffled his feet. "Um…noooo?" he smiled. Storm thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"Oh well, can't be too bad anyhow! Here ya go kid!" the avian smiled as he tossed the bag of sweetness to Charmy. He left the room as Charmy devoured the whole bag in only a matter of minutes.

Jet noticed Storm leaving the kitchen without Charmy.

"Where's the kid?"

"In the kitchen."

"Doing what?"

"Eating."

"Eating what Storm?" Jet asked, losing patience.

"Choc-" Storm stopped before revealing his secret chocolate bag.

"Were you about to say, Chocolate?" Jet questioned, eyes growing wide.

"No, NO! I was about to say…pickles!" Storm sweat dropped.

"Pickles? That is totally different from what you were going to say before!" Jet replied, confused. When Storm wouldn't answer, the hawk stood up and started for the kitchen.

"N-No Boss! D-Don't go in there!" Storm stuttered. Ignoring Storm's block, Jet walked in.

"Oh…my..god.." he slowly stated. Storm walked in with him to see that Charmy had chocolate all over him and was trembling from a sugar rush.

"Charmy? Where did you get that?" Jet asked. Charmy looked up at him.

"OhhiJet!" Charmy said quickly. "Wanna play a game? I know, let's play tag! Your it!" he laughed as he sped around the kitchen, knocking down everything on the counters and laughing loudly. "Charmy stop!" Jet yelled as he tried to chase the bee down. But he already sped out of the kitchen and into some other part of the airship.

Storm just stood dumbfounded.

"Storm, you fool! Don't just stand there! Help me!" the 14 year old leader cried as he ran down the hallway to Wave's workshop. He kicked her door open, knowing she always keeps it locked, and Wave jumped up in alarm.

"Jet! You need to stop doing that!" she snapped, breathing rapidly.

"This isn't about a door Wave! Charmy has a sugar rush and has disappeared throughout the airship! Help me and Storm find him!"

**A/N: Here's the 2****nd**** chapter. What trouble will they face now? Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I've been busy on other stories and the website was experiencing problems where I couldn't update. So, again I'm really sorry! I realize some people actually like this story! Thank you peoples! ^^ Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Wave met up with the boys in the hallway.

"Ok, so what do we do?" She asked.

"We look for him!" Storm answered. "But this airship is so big that he could be anywhere!"

"Ok, just relax! If you were an annoying 6 year old keyed up on sugar, where would you be?" Jet asked, silencing his worried team mates.

There was a silence.

"Where would YOU be?" Wave broke the silence. "You were always on sugar rushes when you had chocolate and candy. Where would you go?"

Jet chuckled. He remembered his sugar rush days.

"Well…I'd probably be outside." he replied plainly. "Nothing to do in here once you've destroyed everything." He shook his head.

"Ok, here's the plan. Storm you check the lower part of the airship and the weight room. And Wave you check the upper part and the control room."

"And what are you going to do, boss?" Storm wondered.

"I'm going to search outside."

"You mean while we're in the air? What if you fall?" the worried albatross gasped.

"I won't fall. I'm not that stupid. OK, let's go!" After that word the three bird took off to their places to search.

Wave burst through the control room doors like a maniac. She looked around with a careful eye and slowly walked with light steps.

"Here, you little devil with wings. Come out, come out wherever you are!" she called. She checked every counter, the box with the wires in it, she even looked under the carpet, growing more worried by the second.

But she had no luck in finding him in the control room.

"Ok, I guess I could search Jet's office." she thought as she sped off towards her leader's office.

Once she slowly opened the doors, it was pure silence except for Jet's desk fan.

"Charmy?" she called over and over again. Like before, she looked around in every spot that could be hiding the hyperactive bee. No luck. Suddenly, her eyed feasted upon Jet's bedroom door.

"He couldn't be in there….could he?" she wondered. She felt it hard to reach for the door handle.

"Jet would kill me if he found out I was in his room." she whispered to herself as she sucked at her teeth. It would only be for a second anyway…

She slowly opened the door and seen nothing in particular. No bee. This was the last place that she could look too. So she spent her time well browsing through the hawk's room. Nothing special, but she felt nosy the whole time. She saw a few pictures that hung on the wall, and was shocked to see that he had a picture of all three of them when they were younger.

Wave was turning 11 in the picture. It showed the boys behind her. She was covered in cake and she guessed that they probably did it to her, accounting that they had handfuls of cake. Memories…something she never stopped to think about…She looked around to find more pictures, but her eyes were glued on an open window.

An open window…!

What if Charmy went out the window?

She stumbled to the window and stuck her head out. "Charmy? Charmy!" she called. She STILL didn't see the 6 year old.

'Oh well…' she thought. '..Maybe one of the guys found him.'

Storm panted heavily as he burst into the weight room. He paused and looked around. Nothing but heavy weights and a large stereo.

"Charmy? We're not playing anymore!" Storm hollered, waiting for a response. He already checked the bottom part of the airship, as directed by Jet. And he didn't see the first glimpse of Charmy. He searched the weight room; lifting every weight to see if he was under one. He gave up and sat down. An idea flashed into his mind. If he couldn't get to Charmy, maybe he could get Charmy to come to him!

"Hey Charmy! I know you can hear me!" Storm called out. "I got more Chocolate!"

Nothing.

"I also got candy and soda!"

Nothing.

"We got three seasons of Barney on DVD!" He guessed. "UHH! Where are you?"

Suddenly, there was a thump near the corner of the room and a silent 'ow'.

Storm chuckled.

"Charmy! I guess I'm going to have to eat this chocolate by myself!" he teased. He spotted Charmy's large eyes behind a large weight. But he didn't say anything.

"…And I guess I'll have to tell the alligator and the rhino you've been bad!"

"NOO!" Charmy came flying out from behind his hiding place. "Espio will be so mad at me! Don't tell him!" he pleaded.

"Good. I found you. Let's go.." Storm went to grab the bee's arm.

Charmy bit him.

"OW! You little brat!" he snapped as he shook his throbbing hand in the air.

"You tricked me! That's cheating!" Charmy stated.

"Cheating?"

"We're playing hide-and-seek now! Your it!" Charmy flew out the door.

Storm stomped in frustration.

"And by the way, Espio's a chameleon!" he called from a window at the end of the hall. Storm growled….then gasped. The window!

"NO CHARMY! Don't go outside!" he howled. Too late…

"Oh, please let boss get him…" he prayed to the gods as he looked outside frantically.

Jet didn't like this. Not at all. He felt weird being outside in the air on his own airship without his gear under his feet. He looked down. Well over 600 ft.

One little slip and he's done for. He held onto the poles and sides of the airship as it sped in the air and took careful steps.

"BOSS!" Storm's sudden yelling freaked the hawk out.

"AHH!" he screamed as he fell backwards but grabbed on just in time before falling completely. He shook violently. "What Storm? You almost killed me!"

"It's C-Charmy! He's out h-here! Grab him!" the albatross stuttered. Jet looked around quickly and spotted the bee climbing a ladder to the top of the ship.

"Charmy!" Jet yelled. The bee looked down.

"Aww man! You found me!" he whined.

"Get down here! And be careful!" Jet ordered. He watched how Charmy sighed and went back down the ladder. Suddenly, he slipped and slid down the airship, screaming.

"AHHH!" his scream was very high pitched, like a little girl's. He grabbed onto the edge of the airship, dangling on the side and holding on for dear life.

"Jet help me!" he cried. The hawk gasped and went his direction.

"Jet be careful!" Wave's voice was heard. "You could easily fall! Do you want me to grab your gear in case you do?"

"No time! Just hang on!" the hawk retorted. Truthfully, he was scared to death. He had no protection and there was no point in sending Wave to grab his extreme gear. All he could do was pray.

He got on his hands and knees and inched his way towards the scared child. "Jet I'm going to slip!" Charmy sobbed.

"Just hold on. I'm coming." Jet assured him. He laid flat on his stomach and reached out to grab Charmy's wrist and pull him up. Once he grabbed him, he felt how Charmy was shaking and…how heavy he was. He didn't think the bee weighed so much.

"Just let go! I got you!" Jet shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I-I'm scared!"

"I got you!"

Jet felt the weight increase when Charmy let go. He found himself slipping too, towards the edge.

"WAVE! STORM!" Jet shrieked in terror. Now both were dangling helplessly off the edge, saved by Jet's foot being caught in the gutter.

"You said you had me!" Charmy growled.

Jet groaned as he kept his grip on the bee's hands.

"I do, don't I?" he smiled weakly. Charmy just stuck out his tongue.

"You're a horrible-"

"Shh!" Jet hissed.

"NO! You are the worst-"

Jet just swung the 6 year old around, terrifying him. He felt his finger's digging into Jet's bones in his hands.

"Don't do that!" Charmy wailed.

"Then do what I say and shut up!" Jet snapped back. There was a creaking sound. A sound of something starting to break…

The gutter was about to give out.

"STORM! WAVE! HELP US!" Jet bellowed, his voice echoing through the clouds. Then he felt himself being pulled back from his ankle. It was Wave. She had a harness on and Storm was in the window with a fishing line.

"Hold onto me!" she ordered. Jet held Charmy close as he wrapped an arm around the swallow. "Ok Storm! Reel us in!" she said.

Storm gave a thumbs up and yanked the three in without a struggle. Wave hugged onto Jet tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry! I thought I-"

He was silenced when he was lifted off the ground by Storm when he was giving him a big bear hug.

"B-Boss! I was so worried! You could've died a-and-""I'm fine! I'm fine!" Jet gasped for air. "Put me down! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, s-sorry boss…" Storm set him down. Then they all faced Charmy. The bee was shaken up and silent for once.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Jet stated harshly. "You could've killed us!"

"I'm sorry, guys." Charmy hung his head in shame. "It's just that nobody ever plays with me…I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry…"

The rogues were silent.

"Well, I guess we're sorry too…" Wave broke the silence. "I guess you never knew that we we're the ones to really have fun. We should've known better…"

"And what we're you going to call me?" Jet interrupted.

"Huh?""Back outside. You were going to call me something? A horrible…something. What was it?"

Charmy shuffled his feet. "Oh that…I was going to say your…a horrible hide-and-seeker!" he even chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"I was hiding right behind you the whole time! Every time you turned around, I would hide somewhere near you. Until I decided to play with Storm." Charmy explained.

Jet stared dumbfounded.

"So you were behind me the whole time?"

Charmy nodded. "Yup!"

Jet sighed as he slapped himself in the face. "Look, until your friends come to get you. Let's just relax for the rest of the afternoon….ok?

"Deal!" Charmy laughed.

**A/N: Whoah…sorta a long chappie huh? Oh well! I had fun writing it! ****J**** Next chapter will be the last! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the last 30 minutes of the hour started to fly by, Charmy went back to annoying the three older birds until they decided to bring him back to Vector and Espio.

"Hey, Jay!" the bee said happily as he plopped down onto the couch next to Jet.

"For the last time, it's Jet!" the hawk snapped. "…and what now?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

Jet glanced over. "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about the sky and why it's blue!" Charmy replied. "Do you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Ok then…." Charmy paused to think a little. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ok! Why is the grass green?"

"Go bug Storm or something and leave me alone!" Jet ordered.

"You trust him with me?" Charmy asked. "After he gave me chocolate and caused me to have a sugar rush?"

Jet fell silent for a moment. "Good point," he mumbled. "Then go find Wave!"

"Ok!"

Wave was busy in her workshop, tuning her gear; something she hadn't done in a while. She grabbed a bolt from a greasy box and fixed it where she wanted it on the gear.

"Slowly now…" she uttered to herself as she slowly turned her wrench.

"HI WAVE! HOW'S IT GOIN'?"

Wave dropped her wrench in surprise and the bolt, along with a few other pieces of the gear, fell to the floor with a clang. She growled as she faced the 6 year old bee in the doorway.

"What do you want? Didn't we tell you to chill out until we take you back to your friends?"

"I am chilled out! Doesn't mean I can't move around!" Charmy replied. He started walking around the room, snooping through everything.

"Hey! I don't mind if you look, but don't touch anything!" Wave warned.

"I won't!"

Wave looked at him for another brief second before continuing on with her work. Everything seemed to be going peacefully. But everybody knows that wasn't going to last.

Especially when Charmy saw the fire extinguisher.

"Hey Wave, what does this do?" he asked as he lifted it in his arms clumsily.

The swallow looked towards his direction and panicked. "No! Charmy put that back! Right now!" she demanded.

"Tell me what it is, first!" Charmy argued.

"It's a fire extinguisher! Now, put it back!"

"How does it wor-..!" The child pulled the handle on the extinguisher and foam exploded out of it wildly. Wave immediately rushed over to the bee who was screaming loudly as the extinguisher's force whipped him from side to side.

"Let go of the handle! Let go!" Wave repeated as she tried grabbing the bee's hands and pry them off of the handle.

"I can't!….This is so cool!" Charmy called out with a big toothy grin. Foam hit the swallow, sending her to the ground with a thud. Charmy was now being thrown around the room in circles.

"Wheee!" he cheered as he spun. "It's like a roller coaster!"

"Charmy! LET GO OF THE-…" Wave yelled but was cut off when she heard something hit the ground and shatter. She jerked her head around and saw her rare glass decorations being hit by the foam and shatter on the ground. She also saw blueprints and other important papers being ruined and sent flying in the room.

But she panicked when the foam struck her newly improved extreme gear and it hit the ground, chipping the sides off and denting it.

She sped over to her gear and picked it up to take it on the far side of the room. But she was knocked down once again with a face full of foam.

"WHEEE!" Charmy continued to shout in glee.

Wave sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands. She looked up when the foam stopped coming and something hit the wall with a loud metallic bang.

Charmy crashed the fire extinguisher!

Wave marched up to the bee, highly upset.

"Oh my gosh, Wave!" Charmy laughed. "That was sooo fun! You have to try it! You-"

"Charmy…" the mechanic cut him off with a shaky breath as she wiped away foam from her eyes. "I think it's best if you leave now…"

"But I wanted to-"

"GET OUT OF MY WORKSHOP!" the swallow bellowed.

This sent Charmy flying out of the workshop in panic mode.

Storm was in his room, lifting a few hand-held weights when he heard Charmy knock on the door quickly.

"Who is it?" Storm asked.

"It's me!" Charmy called.

"Oh, come in!" Storm gave the young one permission to enter his room. Charmy walked in slowly, gazing at everything before eying the albatross lifting weights.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, sitting in front of Storm.

"Oh, just getting stronger!" Storm replied. "Do you need something?"

"No…just wandering around." Charmy said.

Storm set down his weights and sat on the end of his bed. "You came here…why?"

"I fire extinguished Wave's workshop so she told me to leave." the bee said simply.

"You fire extinguished…? Never mind…" Storm shook his head. "What about the Boss? Why aren't you with him?"

"He told me to bug Wave. So I did. And now you were the only one I hadn't bugged yet."

"Oh…Wonderful…" Storm rolled his eyes.

Charmy nodded and looked around. Nothing interesting to him was in the room. Until he spotted Storm's extreme gear.

"Hey, is that your gear?" the bee asked as he crawled up to it and sat next to it.

"Yeah. Wave just tuned it a few ago. I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Storm warned.

"Oh, ok…" Charmy mumbled sadly. "I just wanted to see it, was all."

Storm held his breath. He didn't know what to say. Half of him wanted to let Charmy hold it and see it, but the other half told him that if he allowed that to happen, he would regret it.

So he went with his instinct.

"Fine…I guess it's ok if you hold it." the brawn smiled.

"Awesome!" Charmy grinned and snatched it into his arms. He looked it up and down, eyeing it's beauty.

"Wow, Storm! This is amazing!" he said. Then his eyes feasted upon the boost.

"What does 'boost' mean?" the 6 year old found himself wanting to push it.

"S-Something you d-don't need to t-touch!" Storm barked. "Don't hit it!"

"Hit it? Ok!" Charmy misunderstood Storm's warning. So without hesitation, the bee pushed the boost and it sent the board flying out of control through out the room.

"Charmy!" Storm yelled furiously. "Look what you've done!"

"What are you talking about? Look at it fly!" Charmy pointed to the gear and started jumping up and down. "Go! Go! GO!" he cheered.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Storm started to chant his own cheer as he tried to catch the run away board.

It all ended very quickly; it hit the window, broke the window, and it fell to the Earth below. Storm and Charmy watched it fall until it was no longer visible.

The albatross glared at the bee. He wasn't too thrilled.

"So…" Charmy chuckled nervously. "Do _you_ know why the sky is blue?"

Storm grasped the young one by the collar of his vest and threw him outside his room.

Charmy walked into the living room once again to find Jet snoozing on the couch. A thought hit the bee.

"I wonder if the prank I pull on Espio will work on him!" He whispered to himself as he ran into the kitchen.

Inside one of the cabinets he finally spotted whipped cream. "Bingo!" he laughed as he ran back to the sleeping hawk.

He gently laid out Jet's hand and put a large pile of whipped cream on it. Charmy then grabbed a feather out of nowhere and hid behind the couch.

Ever so lightly did he tickle the hawk's face with it. After many moments, the hawk start to turn his head away from it, but he didn't lift his hand.

Sighing in annoyance, Charmy continued this process.

Finally, Jet went to rub his face, only to be surprised with whipped cream being planted on his face.

The bee laughed hysterically and fell to the floor as Jet gasped when he touched the whipped cream.

"ARGH! Charmy, your dead!" Jet growled as he jumped up from the couch.

Charmy instantly stopped laughing and bolted for the hallway with Jet on his heels.

"Come back here!" Jet demanded.

Charmy took a sharp turn down another hallway. When Jet tried to follow him, he only found himself running straight into Wave, knocking both down with a groan.

"Ow…Jet, what's your problem?" Wave snapped. "And…what's all over your face?"

"It's the kid! He pulled the old Whipped Cream Prank on me! Now, get out of my way! I've got a bee to hunt!"

Wave snatched his arm.

"He ruined my workshop with a fire extinguisher! I want in!" the swallow smiled evilly.

"Don't forget me!" Came Storm's voice. "He threw my board out the window!"

"Ok then…" Jet stated. "We ALL got a bee to hunt. Let's go!"

Charmy didn't have time to stop and catch his breath before he heard the three birds coming after him.

But he then found himself cornered. He turned to left, but Storm was there walking towards him.

Charmy turned to the right, but Wave was there and she too was walking towards him.

Charmy went to turn around and run back but Jet was right behind him.

"Now…I think there's something that you should say to all three of us." Jet said in a low tone.

Charmy tried to swallow away the lump that formed in his throat. "A-And that would be…what?"

"Say your sorry…"

"For what?"

Wave stepped in from behind the bee. "You ruined my workshop."

Storm was beside her. "And you threw my extreme gear out the window."

Charmy hung his head low. "Man…you all are no fun." he muttered.

"All you have to do is say one word." Storm added. "Maybe we'll consider forgiving you…"

"Forgive him? Yeah right…" Jet snorted.

"Jet…he's 6 years old." Wave reminded him.

"So?"

Wave rolled her eyes. "What ever…come on, Charmy. Let's go." The mechanic took Charmy's hand and led him back to the living room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…"

…

"Wave, you really are a genius!" Jet smiled as the three sat on the couch and watched the young bee in front of them.

Charmy sat in the middle of the floor. A leash connected to a harness that was wrapped around him and Storm held onto the leash.

He was also eating a chocolate bar.

"By the way, when were you all going to tell me that there was chocolate around here?" Jet brought up.

"I never knew Storm kept some in secret." Wave admitted. "But I gave Charmy some of mine."

"And how is this not giving him a sugar rush?"

Wave smiled and closed her eyes. "Sugar-free chocolate!"

The bee licked his lips as he finished his chocolate bar. He smiled up to the swallow.

"Thanks Wave!" He thanked.

"No problem, kiddo." Wave smiled back.

Then suddenly, Charmy turned his attention to the leader.

"Hey Jay!" he chuckled.

Jet's left eye began to twitch. "…What?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You never told me why the grass is green!"

"THAT'S IT!" Jet hollered as he snatched the leash from Storm and dragged the bee with him to the door.

"Whoa, where we goin' now?" Charmy laughed.

The Babylon Rogues spotted the Chaotix back in the park where they last seen them.

Jet ran up to them frantically.

"Take him! Take him back!" he cried as he shoved Charmy to Vector.

"Whoa, dude! Calm down!" the crocodile was shocked from Jet's sudden behavior. "What did he do?"

"Just take him back!" Jet didn't answer the question.

"Come on, Jay!" Charmy said. "Please tell me why the sky is blue and the grass is green!"

Storm and Wave glanced at each other, wondering what their leader was going to do. Jet's eye continued to twitch, but he seemed to remain calm. He bent down to eye level with the bee.

"You really want to know, Charmy?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes!"

"Ok…the sky is blue because it's not green!" he snapped.

Charmy was silent.

"And you wonder why the grass is green?"

"B-Because its not…blue?"

"Exactly! Look who's catching on!" Jet threw his hands up in the air. He walked right past his team mates without a word.

As the detectives watched the three walk away, Espio looked at Charmy.

"So…what did you think of those guys, Charmy?" he asked.

Charmy giggled happily. "Best babysitters ever!"

Vector chuckled from this. "Do you think we should hire them again sometime?""Definitely!"

Jet suddenly came running up to them. "Oh, and kid?"

"Yeah?" Charmy smiled.

"My name is JET!"

**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter of this story! Hope it was good and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
